


2M直播的幕後

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 日常 [6]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 日常 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	2M直播的幕後

「Dudeー我現在超緊張的。」Brett抱著頭蹲下，原本乖順的塌在腦袋上的頭髮被他蹂躪得像雞窩一樣，東翹一搓西翹一搓。

距離他們跟粉絲約定好的直播時間只剩下半小時了，隨著時間將近，Brett的焦慮也呈等比級數增加。

「你都練習那麼久了沒問題的啦。」Eddy正站在窗簾前黏他們為慶祝2M所準備的氣球，為了讓氣球黏正他費了好大功夫，現在也依然在跟氣球搏鬥。

「我好久沒有在人前拉完一整首協奏曲了。」別說協奏曲了，就連正式演出都是一年前的事了，更不用說八年沒演奏過的柴小協。

「嘿！我不是人嗎？」前幾天Brett才試拉了全曲給Eddy聽，現在居然就不被算在聽過他拉整首協奏曲的人裡了。

Eddy轉頭看向仍蹲在一旁雙手抱膝的Brett，本就身版小的人這麼蜷縮成一團的話又顯得更小隻了，像極了被驚嚇後縮在角落瑟瑟發抖的小動物，那可愛又無助的樣子讓Eddy忍俊不住地笑了出來，心裡也跟著柔軟了幾分。

「Brett，你還記得八年前的事嗎？」獨奏家都緊張成這樣了，身為唯一的樂團伴奏，Eddy只好肩負起緩解他緊張的重責大任。

Brett頓了頓，抬起頭對上Eddy暖陽般的笑容及清澈的雙眼，恍惚間，眼前的Eddy與八年前的Eddy重疊，同樣溫暖的笑容、明亮的眼神，還有那聲「Brett。」，從來沒有變過。

八年前的事，怎麼可能會忘。

八年前，他得到了獨奏柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲的機會，Eddy興奮的不斷搖晃他的肩膀「Bro！獨奏耶！恭喜！」，而他則傻愣在當場，看著時而放大時而縮小的友人臉龐上溢滿喜悅之情，＂明明得到獨奏機會的是我，你怎麼比我還開心？＂他想。

過了一會兒，Brett才像意識到發生什麼事了般，欣喜漫延至全身，跟著朋友們一塊歡呼。

接下來的日子他都跟柴小協為伍，不間斷地聽著柴小協的錄音、隨身攜帶樂譜練習、隨時思考如何詮釋，他翹掉所有能翹的課來練琴，在樂團排練結束後也自主練習三、四個小時，假日的練習時數更直逼十二個小時。

從音符、小節、樂句到樂章，他都力求處理到最好，這是他夢寐以求的獨奏機會，而這也是他最愛的曲子。

Eddy有時也會陪他練琴，身為第一小提琴的一員，Eddy也將為Brett伴奏，所以在他需要的時候Eddy也很樂意替他拉奏，因為這也算是他練習一環。

日子就這樣到了音樂會當天，Brett焦慮的在休息室來回走動，偶爾接受樂團伙伴們的安撫，然而效用不大，最後他走到Eddy身邊，白皙的右手覆上Eddy的左手腕。

「Brett你在顫抖嗎！？」Eddy驚訝的看向眼前沒什麼表情的人，沒想到他一臉波瀾不驚的樣子心裡卻緊張的厲害。

「有一點吧，老天我可不要shaky bow。」先不說抖抖弓對曲子的影響，在伴奏都是朋友、同學的情況下，那可是很容易成為大家茶餘飯後的閒談的，他可不想這樣。

「Bro…...那我跟你說，」  
「其實我也是。」這次換Eddy的右手覆上Brett的右手腕，然後露出一個不好意思的笑容，明明自己只是伴奏，卻跟著莫名緊張。

感受到從友人手掌傳遞過來的熱度及微微的顫抖，Brett有些不敢置信的瞪大眼看向Eddy，在看見Eddy因不好意思而微微發紅的臉後他噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「噗，明明是我要獨奏你在抖什麼阿！」Brett露出了今晚第一個笑容，鏡片後的眼睛笑眯成一條線，笑開的嘴也露出潔白整齊的牙齒，原先緊繃的肌肉也跟著放鬆下來。

「看你這樣，就也莫名跟著緊張起來了。」Eddy有些難為情的抓抓頭，他還是第一次為了幫別人伴奏而感到緊張。

「沒事的，做好自己的部份就好。」Brett拍拍Eddy的肩頭，臉上一掃方才的黯淡，換上了平日自信的笑容。

終於輪到Brett的獨奏演出，一身燕尾服的他緩緩走上台，燕尾隨著走動幅度輕輕擺動，勾人心弦，引領聽眾進入另一場音樂饗宴。

曲畢，Brett在滿堂的掌聲中轉身與首席握手，餘光正好瞥見坐在一提裡的Eddy笑得燦爛，喜悅、欣賞、滿足，所有美好的情緒都化作笑容在他臉上綻放，看起來竟比他這個獨奏者還要開心，彷彿受到Eddy的感染，Brett的嘴角也不自覺上揚了幾分......

「是這樣嗎？」

Eddy的聲音將Brett自記憶裡拉回。

Brett抬起頭，從他的角度只能看到Eddy的背影跟稜角分明的側臉，他正一臉認真的擺弄著電腦，空著的手則胡亂抓著頭髮，看起來像遇到了什麼難題。

Brett就這樣愣愣地盯著Eddy，曾幾何時，那本瘦削的背影也變得如此寬闊可靠了，但那抓著頭不得要領的樣子卻依然稚氣的可愛。

看著這樣子的Eddy，Brett忍不住勾起一個寵溺的微笑。

「我來弄吧。」他站起身拍拍褲子，緩步走向Eddy身邊。

我們好像變了又好像沒變，不變的是我們依然熱愛音樂而你仍在我身邊；改變的是我們前進的道路，和由一提成為整個樂團的你。


End file.
